


Entre Enfers et Paradis

by NekoKirei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Character Bashing, Enfers, Entre-Monde, M/M, Multi, Paradis - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoKirei/pseuds/NekoKirei
Summary: Harry a la mort de ses parents est confié aux Dursley. Un jour où Dudley jouait à la chasse au Harry, celui-ci transplane. En ouvrant les yeux, il sait qu'il n'est plus à Privet Drive. Un homme le trouve et le ramène chez lui. Ces gens parlent une langue qu'Harry ne comprend pas. L'homme et sa famille élèvent l'enfant ...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lucifer/Merlin
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Voici une petite fic que j'ai écrit en plusieurs fois et avec l'aide (pour la plupart des chapitres) d'events et d'ateliers et surtout avec des défis de la Gazette.   
> D'ailleurs, cette fic entière est une réponse à un défi : Les Défis d'Eden, n°102 (dont j'ai repris le début pour le résumé)
> 
> Il y a exactement 40 chapitres et 6 interludes (des petits bonus, presque hors du temps, mais que j'ai quand même placé parce que je les aimais bien là où ils sont).  
> J'espère que vous lirez jusqu'au bout.

Courir.

C'est tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser actuellement.

Courir et ne pas s'arrêter.

Il était bien jeune, mais il avait appris. Cela faisait moins de 6 ans qu'il habitait chez les Dursley et il avait dû apprendre tellement de choses. Pas les choses banales de quand on est un enfant. Mais des choses comme la cuisine, le ménage, le jardinage, ... courir ... Oui, il avait aussi dut apprendre à courir pour éviter les coups de son oncles ou de sa tante, et également courir pour que son cousin ne le tabasse pas.

Et aujourd'hui encore, son cousin lui courrait après. Et lui aussi courrait pour s'échapper.

S'échapper. C'est quelque chose qu'il aimerait faire définitivement. Partir loin de cette famille qui ne l'aime pas et qui l'exploite. Mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas?

Dudley s'essouffle. Mais lui court plus vite et va se cacher quelque part.

Dans un petit coin, caché par de grands buissons, Harry pleure silencieusement pour ne pas se faire repérer. Cela ne durera pas longtemps, il le sait, mais il a besoin d'un moment de répit.

Il voudrait tellement être ailleurs en ce moment. En fait, il voudrait partir et avoir une vraie famille à lui, avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime

-Où tu te caches monstre?

La voix de Dudley retentit et Harry sait qu'il va le trouver. Le petit brun se roule en boule serrant ses genoux contre son torse et enterrant son visage dans cet espace clos. La voix de Dudley s'approche. Il va bientôt le découvrir. Et il le tapera encore et encore. Et quand il rentrera au 4 Privet Drive, il se fera disputer par la Tante Pétunia, pour être en si mauvais état, il se fera taper par l'Oncle Vernon, parce qu'il n'a pas pu finir ses corvées et qu ' il ne réussira pas à faire correctement le dîner.

Si seulement sa monstruosité pouvait l'aider ...

-Te voilà enfin le monstre. Tu vas souffrir. Et ...

Non ! Non ! Please ! Tout sauf ça!

...

Et sa magie l'entendit.

L'enfant transplana.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic (et un OS qui servait d'essai) est la première que je poste sur AO3, j'espère que ça va aller ... Je ne suis pas trop habituée à l'interface pour l'instant ... et surtout la manière de publier ... mais j'essaie de comprendre comment ça fonctionne ...

Il attendait des coups, mais rien de vint.

Pourtant, il s'était sentit malade et il était sûr d'avoir fait quelque chose. Et si...Et si il avait vraiment fait quelque chose...Et si il avait utilisé sa monstruosité ?

- **Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Elle n'aime pas ça.**

Harry leva la tête, dans un sursaut, et vit un homme accroupi devant lui.

- **Tu vas bien ?**

Harry fixa l'homme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Puis, voyant ce qu'il faisait et sachant que c'était quelque chose qu'on lui interdisait, il baissa les yeux et se remit à pleurer.

- **Ta magie me dit que tu ne parles pas la même langue que moi. Je me demande d'où tu viens. Bon allez, je t'emmène chez moi. Heureusement, mon frère parle beaucoup de langues, il pourra peut-être te comprendre. Voyons voir comment te le dire...**

Harry essaya de se lever, quand il aperçut l'homme lui faire des signes.

L'homme désigna Harry puis lui-même, et fit marcher deux doigts sur sa paume et mima un toit au niveau de sa tête. Quoi ?

Non, Harry n'a pas compris. Et il se remet à paniquer. Que lui voulait cet homme ?

- **Bon alors je vais utiliser la manière non conventionnelle. Je suis désolé de l'intrusion.**

Et cette fois, il envoya son message par transmission de pensées. "Je vais t'emmener chez moi."

Harry sursauta violemment et s'éloigna de l'homme. Et ses larmes redoublèrent. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas un monstre, il ne voulait pas être un monstre.

Mais l'inconnu n'abandonna pas et porta le garçon.

- **Je vais t'emmener chez moi. Je vais t'aider.**

Il lui envoya également des images apaisantes par l'esprit ainsi que de douces berceuses. L'enfant s'agita un peu, avant de doucement se calmer et finalement de s'endormir.


	3. Chapitre 3

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était...perdu.

Les yeux fermés, quelque chose le dérangeait. Le bruit. Ou plutôt, l'absence de bruit. D'habitude, il entendait des personnes parler, des petits bruits de fond quelconque. Mais là, rien. Juste un gros bourdonnement sourd.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il s'assit dans le lit. Il regardaautour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. En tout cas, il n'était pas dans son placard sous l'escalier de chez les Dursley. Cela ressemblait plus à...une hutte. Il se souvenait avoir vu des habitations comme ça dans les livres à l'école.

Il n'y avait personne dans la hutte. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui. Une sorte de bulle translucide. Cela lui rappelait quand sa monstruosité l'aidait à ne pas crier dans son sommeil pour ne pas réveiller les Dursley.

_"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, elle n'aime pas ça."_

Harry sursauta. Qui avait dit ça ?

Mais cette voix lui fit rappeler les évènements de la veille. Il avait rencontré un homme qui lui parlait dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sans doute était-ce lui qui l'avais emmené dans cette endroit ?

Mais pourquoi ? Que lui voulait cet étranger ? Est-ce qu'il avait été enlevé ? Est-ce que son Oncle l'avait finalement vendu à des mangeurs d'enfants ?

_"Mon frère peut sembler un peu rustre, mais il ne mange pas les enfants et moi non plus d'ailleurs."_

Le petit brun leva la tête et vit un homme qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de la pièce.

_"Comment vas-tu ? Quand tu es arrivé, tu étais en mauvais état physique et mental. D'ailleurs tu dois prendre toutes ses potions. C'est pour soigner tous tes problèmes antérieurs."_

Le garçon avait beau comprendre ce que disait l'homme devant lui, il...ne comprenait pas tout.


	4. Chapitre 4

Il regarda le petit garçon devant lui dormir. Il était tellement mignon. Il ne pouvait croire que des personnes avaient pu lui faire subir de tels sévices, qu'il pouvait voir sur son corps.

Profitant que l'enfant dormait, il lui administra les potions grâce à la magie, puis resta assis à côté du lit.

\----------

Il était anxieux et son frère ne pouvait que sourire à cet état.

L'homme qui avait trouvé le petit brun dans la forêt, venait d'arriver et c'était assis à côté de son frère, au bout du lit de son futur protégé. Bien sûr, découvrir les marques sur le corps du garçon et apprendre le diagnostic, l'avait ébranlé. Mais, là, il envisageait de l'adopter. Légalement, il y avait peut-être un parent responsable pour l'enfant, mais au vu de ce qui avait été découvert sur le traitement qu'il avait reçu, l'homme ne voulait pas le laisser retourner là-bas - où que ce soit - alors que lui pourrait prendre soin de lui. Il avait déjà un fils et ainsi les deux garçons pourront jouer ensemble. Oui ça sera parfait.

Certes, il ne parlait pas – encore – la même langue, mais ils arriveraient à communiquer. Quitte à lui-même apprendre la langue de l'enfant.

Mais s’il refusait...

Voilà pourquoi il angoissait et que son frère se moquait de lui.

Mais pour les réponses, il faudrait attendre le réveil du brun.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant tout, j'aimerais vous remercier pour les kudos ... Punaise que ça me fait plaisir ... Après une journée de travail embêtante, voir des notifs de kudos me fait extrêmement plaisir ...  
> Je crois que je ne l'avais pas précisé au début, mais les chapitres sont des drabbles que j'ai principalement écrit lors d'ateliers écritures sur des serveurs Discord ... J'espère malgré tout que vous apprécier ...

Il rêvait. Un rêve bizarre, mais tellement extraordinaire pour lui. C'était peut-être l’œuvre de sa monstruosité, mais il aimait bien son rêve. De plus, dans ses rêves, son Oncle ne pouvait pas venir, il était donc libre de rêver de ce qu'il voulait.

Il savait que lorsqu'il se réveillerait il devrait retourner travailler et faire les corvées des Dursley. Alors il profitait de son moment tranquille.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était pas dans son placard.

Puis, il se souvint. Il avait fait de la...enfin, il avait utilisé sa monstr...

-Ne le dis pas. C'est de la Magie, pas un monstre. S'il te plaît.

Harry ferma les yeux. Non, non, la Magie ça n'existe pas.

-Si ça n'existe pas alors d'où viennent toutes ses couleurs qui t'entourent.

-Vous voyez mon arc-en-ciel ?

Se rendant compte qu'il venait de parler à un étranger, Harry baissa la tête. Oh non, il allait salir cet homme respectable en lui parlant.

-Oui je vois ton arc-en-ciel. Je vois la Magie qui t'entoure et t'a protégé au mieux. Je l’entends également.

-Vous l'entendez ? Et elle vous dit quoi ?

Le garçon releva la tête vers cet inconnu. Lui aussi voyait et entendait son arc-en-ciel. Enfin, sa…Magie ? Mais tout ce qu’elle lui disait c'était qu’elle le protégerait. Mais jusqu'ici, rien du tout.

-Elle me dit qu'elle s'excuse d'avoir autant tardée à te sauver des Monstres qui te servent de tuteurs. Et elle est aussi contente de voir un de tes ancêtres. Je pense qu'elle veut parler de mon frère.

-Votre frère monsieur ?

-Oui. Nous ne sommes pas frère de sang, mais nous sommes morts le même jour. Lui est mort jeune, et moi...et bien assez vieux.

-Mais...

Où était-il ? Où était-il arrivé ? Des morts ? Non, non ! Où était-il ?

-Je me prénomme Jules et mon frère s'appelle Sirius. Sirius Altaïr Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connaissez-vous ce Sirius ? C'est le frère mort à 8 ans de Phineas Nigelus Black.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le deuxième chapitre promis après le bug de mon ordi aujourd'hui.

Après la présentation des deux hommes, Harry fut soigné par une femme. Elle, comme le dénommé Sirius, ne parlait pas sa langue, donc il ne pouvait lui parler. Mais néanmoins, il trouva un moyen de communiquer quand même, avec des gestes principalement.

La femme commença par allumer une ampoule puis regarda ses blessures très précisément. L'avantage de cette ampoule, c'était qu'Harry la pouvait regarder également.

Et elle était magnifique. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs, une peau pâle et sans défaut. Ses yeux était d'un magnifique gris, maquillés avec de la poudre bleu pas trop claire mais pas trop foncée.

Elle était également douce : elle faisait très attention à ne pas le blesser.

Elle ressemblait à une...maman, à la maman qu'il aurait voulu avoir. Belle et douce.

-Tu ne veux pas être m6a maman ?

Elle le regarda, et Harry se souvint qu'elle ne comprenait pas l'anglais. Alors il secoua la tête et se cacha le visage avec les mains.

Mais Jules, lui, avait bien compris. Il traduisit ce que le petit brun avait dit et la femme regarda son beau-frère avant de poser son regard sur l'enfant. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête en disant quelque chose

-Elle dit qu'elle aimerait bien être ta maman.

Il se tût un instant, regarda son frère et la femme et reprit.

-D'ailleurs. Sirius et Camélia voudrait t'adopter. Devenir tes parents. Prendre soin de toi. Qu'en penses-tu ?


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup pour les kudos, quand je les vois dans ma boite mail ça me fait très plaisir. Merci Merci.

L'adopter ? Quoi ?

- **Nous voulons vraiment t'adopter. Faire de toi notre deuxième fils. On a déjà un garçon qui a 10 ans, mais nous savons que vous vous entendrez bien,** dit Sirius et Jules traduisit.

- **Nous souhaiterions que vous soyez comme des frères tous les deux. Vous vous disputerez quand même, c'est sûr, mais comme de vrais frères. Regarde c'est lui,** continua Camélia après un petit moment, en sortant de sa veste un écran bizarre.

Ça ressemblait à une télé comme celle chez les Dursley, mais c'était plus fin et ça tenait dans la main de la femme.

Elle toucha l'écran puis le montra à Harry.

- **Il te ressemble un peu je trouve, vous pourriez être réellement frère. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?**

Bien qu'Harry ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle disait, il comprenait un peu ce qu'elle lui montrait : son fils. Est-ce qu'ils voulaient l'adopter pour qu'il tienne compagnie à leur fils ? Qu'il serve leur fils et eux deux également ? Est-ce que ce serait comme chez les Dursley ?

-Non, petit. Elle veut…ils veulent, que tu sois le petit frère de leur fils. Pas un garçon de compagnie ni un esclave mais son frère. Leur deuxième fils. Est-ce que ça te plairais ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentaire de Neko-chan : Quand j'ai écrit ce passage, je me suis rappeler de Candy qui avait été 'adoptée' par les Lemaître pour servir de dame de compagnie aux deux enfants de la famille. Je me suis dit qu'Harry aurait pu être dans le même cas.
> 
> Commentaire de Nashi (la correctrice) : c’est vrai que ça aurait pu être comme ça ! Et Candy, toujours une bonne référence <3


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment désolée pour les deux dernières semaines ... entre le boulot, un peu de dépression et la fatigue (sans compter tout le reste), je n'ai rien pu faire ...  
> Alors je me rattrape aujourd'hui et demain

Il avait accepté et il en était heureux. Il vivait avec eux désormais et il en était remplis de joie. Son nouveau frère était très gentil avec lui : il était un grand frère parfait. Il l'aimait...ils l'aimaient tous…et lui aussi les aimait.

Malgré le fait, qu'il ait une vraie famille, des séquelles de son séjour chez les Dursley restaient. Par exemple, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider Camélia lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose comme le ménage, le jardinage ou encore la cuisine. Mais contrairement à sa nouvelle maman, Harry faisait tout à la Moldu, sans magie.

Et c'était peut-être ce qui était le mieux. Camélia aimait ces moments avec son nouveau fils.

Mais quelque chose se passa, un jour, alors que la mère de famille et ses deux fils étaient dans la cuisine. Elle et Harry préparaient un gâteau pendant que l’aîné léchait le plat et la spatule qui avaient servi à préparer la pâte.

- **Erwin, plutôt que de tout lécher, range un peu avec nous s'il te plaît.**

**-Oui maman, désolé.**

Il se leva, toujours la spatule dans la bouche et prit la vaisselle et commença à la laver à la main. Mais, par accident, il se coupa la main avec un couteau qui traînait dans l'évier. Il eut un mouvement de recul et porta son doigt blessé à sa bouche.

Harry se précipita et prit la main de son frère dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et fit marcher sa magie. De son arc-en-ciel magique se dégagea un ruban bleu violacé pailleté qui vint guérir la blessure du garçon.

- **Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le premier acte de magie volontaire d'Harry. C'est trop chou <3
> 
> Commentaire de Nashi : j’avoue que c’est tout choupinous ! il utilise sa magie pour soigner son frère <3


	9. Chapitre 9

Ce fut son premier accident magique depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Et ça réalisé terrorisé.

Ça avait fait remonter d'affreux souvenirs en lui: les souvenirs de ses accidents magiques chez les Dursley.

"Enfant satanique, fils du Diable, Monstre". Il était très petit, mais ça touché marqué, plus que ça aurait dû.

Il rêvait encore toutes les nuits de ces mots qui lui ont fait du mal, mêlant des yeux rouges foncés et les rires des Dursley. Non, ce n'était pas des rêves mais bien des cauchemars.

Mais la réaction fut tout autre dans cette famille.

-C'est extraordinaire Harry. Tu fais de la magie depuis combien de temps? C'est vraiment magnifique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commentaire de Nashi : j’aime bien la façon dont Harry a peur de la réaction de sa nouvelle famille. Et aussi le fait qu’il se souvient des traitements des Dursley mais aussi, au fonde lui, de Voldemort.


	10. Chapitre 10

Après l'accident magique, Camelia et Regulus s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, alors que les enfants dormaient. Ils s'étaient assis dans le canapé de couleur caramel. Leur salon était beige, le tout dans des tons chauds et accueillants, mais aussi reposants.

L'incident était en réalité fantastique, surtout en tenant en compte que le garçon était encore très jeune. Cela démontrait bien qu'il en avait eu besoin auparavant. Et ça inquiétait les adultes.

Mais c'était surtout la magie dont avait fait preuve le petit qui dérangeait les parents : la magie de soin était une magie typiquement féminine. Ainsi, ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui que quelqu'un le sache. Si ça se savait, il serait rejeter par tout le monde...et ça serait horrible pour lui qui avait juste besoin d'amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neko-chan veut bien faire un câlin à Ryry ....
> 
> Voilà, pour cette semaine ... Bonne semaine !


	11. Chapitre 11

Il faisait les cents pas dans la maison, marchant de long en large et en travers dans le salon, attendant, plus ou moins patiemment, que sa belle-sœur descende de la chambre des garçons.

Finalement, elle arriva vers lui avec une casserole, auparavant pleine de turgoule dans la main, et le rassura : les deux enfants étaient, certes, malades, mais ce n'était pas si grave.

Jules était vraiment inquiet, il aimait vraiment son neveu et encore plus ce petit garçon que son frère avait trouvé en dehors de la ville. Ce petit qui avait été maltraité par sa précédente famille et qui était admirable par bien des aspects.

Et l'enfant n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser d'être malade et d'avoir, peut-être, contaminé le fils de la famille qui l'accueillait.

Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était là, mais il continuait avec ses réflexes de son ancienne famille, à s'excuser pour tout, à vouloir aider dans tout, à avoir peur de tout…

Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour le rassurer, mais c'était dur.

Et avec ce qu'ils devaient lui avouer ...


	12. Chapitre 12

Il se mit devant le miroir et regarda son reflet. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à le faire, mais il savait que ce serait le mieux pour lui. Et puis, ce vert était très joli ça allait bien avec ses yeux. Ses yeux vert émeraude - c'est sa nouvelle famille qui avait dit ça - se mariait parfaitement avec le vert eucalyptus de la robe.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Trop occupé à se regarder fixement, il n'avait pas vu que les ronflements de son "frère" s'étaient arrêtés.

- **Je...robe...pour fille...**

Il ne parlait pas encore parfaitement la langue mais il arrivait de plus en plus à communiquer avec eux.

- **Tu voulais mettre cette robe ? Mais pourquoi ? A cause de ta magie c'est ça ?**

**-Oui**

**-Tu n'as pas à le faire.**

**-Je...le faire...Je...pas bizarre...Je...normal.**

Lorsque leurs parents arrivèrent dans la chambre des deux enfants, ils virent leur aîné et le petit brun dormant l'un contre l'autre.

Ils furent surpris de la tenue de ce dernier, mais ils comprirent et l’acceptèrent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryry travesti...trop mignon <3
> 
> Je voudrais rajouter que c'est du travestissement. Merci de ne pas me traiter de transphobe ou qqch du genre (My grey(ace/aro) ass don't care of what gender are the other, I'm not totally a girl sometimes *ça passe mieux en anglais XD*//*traduction pas forcément exacte, mais l'idée y est* Etant grey(ace/aro), j'en ai rien à faire du genre des autres, je ne suis pas totalement une fille parfois).  
> Mais sinon, respectez-vous et ne vous jugez pas, franchement on a parfois du mal à se trouver soi-même (et je ne parle pas de genre, de sexualité ou autres, mais par exemple professionnellement ou personnellement, socialement, ...), alors n'allons pas faire chier les autres avec une vision qui ne nous concerne que nous.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le début de la nouvelle vie de Ha ... Théa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup pour tout les kudos que vous me laissez, ça me fait tellement plaisir.

Cela faisait quelques jours que le jeune Harry était devenu une fille, prenant le nom de Théa. Malgré ça, il gardait le même caractère. Ça correspondait peut-être un peu plus à sa nouvelle identité mais ça restait étrange.

Chaque soir, il s'asseyait sur le canapé, se reposant dans les bras de Camélia et regardait les garçons jouer aux échecs.

Harry...non Théa...n'aimait pas ce jeu. Il...elle trouvait ça trop violent, surtout la version sorcière. ~~Et~~ elle avait fermement refusé d'apprendre à y jouer. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser des pièces pour gagner une bataille, c'était trop cruel.

Mais en règle générale, Théa était de plus en plus heureuse et allait de mieux en mieux.


End file.
